1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held tools, and more particularly to a hand-held framing tool for inserting nails into picture frames or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, while making a picture frame regularly, a V-shaped nail C is inserted into between two adjacent frame bars A and B by a hand-held framing tool. A conventional hand-held framing tool, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,121, includes a tool body, an anvil head, and means for retaining fasteners. The retaining means is a magnet to hold the V-shaped nail at a front end thereof. While the framing tool is punched to drive the nail to contact against the two frame bars of the picture frame, the retaining means will retract in the anvil head and against biasing means to permit the anvil head to drive the nail into the frame's surface, thereby securing the two frame bars of the frame.
However, there are some drawbacks for the aforementioned conventional framing tool. The retaining means holds the nail merely by magnetism thereof without any other retaining force such that while the framing tool is held not vertical to the frame or the nail is positioned beveledly, the nail may be squashed on the surface of the frame even projected outwards to hurt someone rather than inserted into the frame.